Wild Child
"Wild Child" ( , Wairudo Chairudo) is the third Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by moumoon. It debuted on April 9th, 2012, and aired during episodes 50 to 73. It was replaced in episode 74 by "Artist". Recording credits * Performed by: moumoon * Lyrics by: YUKA * Composed by: K.MASAKI * Arranged by: K.MASAKI * Record Label: Avex Entertainment（エイベックス・エンタテインメント） Changes * Episode 60 - In the starting scene where Yuma wakes up, circles are added above him. During the scene where Yuma and his friends are all running together, Anna can be seen in the background on her Flying Launcher. The Vetrix Family and Dr. Faker's group materialize from a mist. The Number 32: Shark Drake card that Shark is holding is replaced by Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss. Trey and Anna Kaboom can been seen in Yuma's classroom. The blimp's screens during the Cathy defeating Yuma shot are no longer blank and features Nelson Andrews in his "Sparrow" costume. Videos TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 加速させて　次へ行こうか、高鳴るビート Ｌｉｓｔｅｎ、　ｂｏｙｓ　ａｎｄ　ｇｉｒｌｓいたいけな　少年少女の秘密 ほんとは衝動的、かつ　ワイルドなんだ　知らないでしょ？ 手に負えない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　学ぶリアル 予測不可能を貫いて　毅然とカードを切るのさ いつだってそう　迷う時は一度目を閉じるよ ツトップかける　そこが境界線 ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ　後悔なんてしたくないから 傷ついても　今は躊躇なんてできないんだ 諦めない　明日は今日より輝くから 真剣さ　闘いを極めてゆくだけ 常に自由に　おもしろくなるよ　毎日がＦＩＧＨＴ |-| Kana= ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで かそくさせて　つぎへいこうか、たかなるビート リッスン、　ボーイズ　アンド　ガールズいたいけな　しょうねんしょうじょのひみつ ほんたわしょうどうてき、かつ　ワイルドなんど　しらないでしょ? てにおえない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　まなぶリアル よそくふかのうをつらめいて　きぜんとカードをきるのさ いつだってそう　まようときはいちどめをとじるよ ストップかける　そこがきょうかいせん ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで とまらないよ　こうかいなんてしたくないから きずついても　いまはちゅうちょなんてできないんだ あきらめない　あすはきょうよりかがやくから しんけんさ　たたかいをきわめてゆくだけ つねにじゆうに　おもしろくなるよ　まいにちがファイト |-| Romaji= Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made kasoku sasete tsugi e ikou ka, takanaru bīto Rissun bōizu ando gāruzu itaikena shounen shoujo no himitsu honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda shiranai desho? Te ni oenai sore de ii janai yanchashite manabu riaru yosokufukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kādo wo kiru no sa itsudatte sou mayou toki ha ichidome wo tojiru yo sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukaisen Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Kizutsuitemo ima ha chūcho nante dekinainda akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara Shinkensa tatakai wo kiwamete yukudake tsune ni jiyū ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga faito |-| English= Keeping this victory close as I pose for the victory will I go next, as I speed up, this pounding heart. Listen, boys and girls. The secret behind all the innocent kids like you is really that you're just so spontaneous, wild as can be. I take it you don't know? But being completely uncontrolled is not good even if you're troublesome, ya gotta learn for real. You have to go right through the unpredictable and shuffle your cards with goal in mind. Any time when you think you've lost your way, close your eyes for a moment and stop yourself, and you'll see the boundary line. Keeping this victory close as I pose for the victory I'm never gonna stop, 'cuz I don't want things like regret. Even if I'm hurt, now's not the time to hesitate I'm not gonna give up, because tomorrow shines from today. Seriousness just makes me fight harder I'll always be free and fun, 'cuz every day's a fight. Lyrics(Full Song) Kanji= Listen, boys and girls いたいけな 少年少女の秘密 ほんとは衝動的、かつ ワイルドなんだ 手に負えない それでいいじゃない やんちゃして 学ぶリアル 予測不可能を貫いて 毅然とカードを切るのさ いつだってそう 迷う時は一度目を閉じるよ ストップかける そこが境界線 ガッツポーズで 勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ 後悔なんてしたくないから 真剣さ 戦いを極めてゆくだけ あとは自由に かき回して 決める 再START なんでもいい どんとこい 選択肢は広いのがいい けれど どうでもいいことなんて ひとつもありゃしないのさ 嫌になっちゃうな 頭ごなしに無理だと言われちゃ 自分の(マイペース)で 挑む 最前線 もっと遠くへ 駆け上がる未来はどこまでも 暴れだすよ 呼び起こして最高記録 真剣さ いつかは絶対あっと言わせるの 加速させて 次へ行こうか、高鳴るビート いますぐ高く跳びたいのにできないって くよくよしていたら いいたいことも言えなくなるよ I'm just so different from others, go ahead call me crazy ひとつずつ手に入れてくよ 僕には限界なんていらない ガッツポーズで 勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ 後悔なんてしたくないから 傷ついても 今は躊躇なんてできないんだ 諦めない 明日は今日より輝くから 真剣さ 戦いを極めてゆくだけ 常に自由に おもしろくなるよ 毎日がFIGHT |-| Kana |-| Romanji Listen, boys and girls itaike na shounen shoujo no himitsu Honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda Te ni oenai sore de ii ja nai Yancha shite manabu riaru Yosoku fukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kaado wo kiru no sa Itsudatte sou mayou toki wa ichidome wo tojiru yo Sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukasen Gattsu poozu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made Tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Shinken sa tatakai wo kiwamete yuku dake Ato wa jiyuu ni kakimawashite kimeru sai START Nan demo ii dontokoi sentakushi wa hiroi no ga ii Keredo dou demo ii koto nante hitotsu mo arya shinai no sa Iya ni nacchau na atama gonashi ni muri da to iwarecha Jibun no mai peesu de idomu saizensen Motto tooku he kakeagaru mirai wa dokomademo Abaredasu yo yobiokoshite saikou kiroku Shinken sa itsuka wa zettai atto iwaseru no Kasoku sasete tsugi he yukou ka, takanaru biito Ima sugu takaku tobitai no ni dekinai tte Kuyokuyo shite itara iitai koto mo ienaku naru yo I'm just so different from others, go ahead call me crazy Hitotsuzutsu te ni ireteku yo boku ni wa genkai nante iranai Gattsu poozu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made Tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Kizutsuite mo ima wa chuucho nante dekinai nda Akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara Shinken sa tatakai wo kiwamete yuku dake Tsune ni jiyuu ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga FIGHT |-| English Character appearances * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Anna Kaboom (Episode 60 on) * Astral * Caswell Francis * Cathy Katherine * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip Turner * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Kite Tenjo * Mr. Heartland * Mr. Kay * Nelson Andrews (Episode 60 on) * Shark * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo Duel Monsters Monster appearances * Black Ray Lancer * Cat Girl * Cat Girl Magician * Gagaga Girl * Heroic Challenger - Exacalibur * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray Card appearances * Blustering Winds * Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Goblindbergh * Junk Puppet * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss (Episode 60 on) Single The single containing and named after "Wild Child" was released June 6, 2012, and contains the following tracks: * Wild Child * Start it now * 「No Night Land」Medley * Wild Child (instrumental) * Start it now (instrumental) Gallery Wild Child Single.jpg|The cover of the single Wild Child CD.jpg|The cover of the CD Wild Child DVD + CD.jpg|The cover of the DVD + CD Trivia * The two characters appearing in the cover of the single behind Yuma are the vocalist of the band, Yuka, and the composer and guitarist Kousuke Masaki. * Behind Jen and Summer during the scene where Cathy Katherine is defeating Yuma, Reginald Kastle can be seen watching the Duel. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs